


Words of Reassurance

by lavenderlilacs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, adriens here for some light support, but lowkey, its like my first mlb fic please dont rip me apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlilacs/pseuds/lavenderlilacs
Summary: “I don’t remember the last time I was ever this stumped on a sketch. This is worse than the derby hat. At least I was able to get a sketch out properly with that,” Marinette continued to murmur after a few moments. “My brain’s absolutely fried.”“I’m sure you’ll come up with something good, you always do!”That… that was not Tikki’s voice._______________( aka, marinette's stressed over schoolwork and adrien's here to help give a lil bit of encouragement. )





	Words of Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> this was for uhh a school assignment djdjss my creative writing teacher essentially let me write fanfiction the whole time and this was one of the things i wrote. i dont remember the prompt for this assignment but i promised people i'd publish these so they could read it so ;) here yall go !!! enjoy !! im sorry its not that good but i tried.

Thank god it was after school hours. There weren’t any after school activities today either. None for her at least. There were still things like fencing and sports after school, but other than that? They either didn’t run today or were cancelled due to the akuma that wreaked havoc during lunch. Some teachers cancelled activities for student safety just in case, and Marinette appreciated it so much.

She loved visiting the art club and seeing her friends, but she wasn’t in that kind of good mood today.

Sitting by herself out here gave her more time to think. And by think, she meant _stress_. She was trying to design something for one of her classes, and none of the sketches she did were really sparking inspiration. They all just looked bland, boring. They looked as if they’d been done fifty times before by someone else.

What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to feel confident in her project if she couldn’t even get out of the sketching portion of it? How was she even supposed to get this done when her time was being taken up as a part-time superhero?

Okay, technically she was a full time superhero. She just wasn’t fighting crime as Ladybug all the time!

Marinette sighed heavily, putting down her pencil to rest in the spine of her sketchbook. This was hopeless, absolutely hopeless. She needed to bring her grades up, her parents weren’t holding back with grounding her lately. Being a child superhero was a dream, a dream that she knew other kids would never get the chance to experience. It was just so draining. She was tired during the day, and her grades were starting to suffer from it.

“Come on, Marinette. Let’s go home! You’ve been sitting on the school stairs for over an hour now,” Tikki suggested, peeking out from the girl’s little bag. “Maybe if you rest, you’ll be better to work again later.”

Marinette knew she should listen to Tikki. It only made sense after all, overworking her brain wouldn’t help her move on in her progress. It was only going to stump her, and that’s what was happening a lot here.

“I’ll head home in a little bit.”

Stupid answer, but she didn’t really want to go home. Not yet. Don’t get her wrong, she didn’t have a bad home life, not in the slightest. It was much more of an internal worry, like I don’t want to be confronted about my grades and get potentially get in trouble again.

So the stairs was where she stayed.

She shut her sketchbook, the resting pencil keeping her page as she set it down on the concrete next to her. The teen hugged her knees to her chest and rested her forehead down onto them.

“I don’t remember the last time I was ever this stumped on a sketch. This is worse than the derby hat. At least I was able to get a sketch out properly with that,” Marinette continued to murmur after a few moments. “My brain’s absolutely fried.”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something good, you always do!”

That… that was not Tikki’s voice.

Marinette looked up, eyes widening a bit. Should she have really been surprised? She had Adrien’s every day agenda organized and mapped out in her bedroom in the form of a school presentation, for crying out loud. She should have known that he got out of fencing around this time.

“A-Adrien! I, um…”

What was she supposed to say? Sorry? For what? Seemingly monologuing to herself? That just wouldn’t make sense. She closed her bag, giving the knowing signal to Tikki to tuck herself away.

A dark pink began to dust her cheeks as the blond smiled a bit, sitting down on the stairs next to her. His smile was so… pretty. His eyes were pretty.

Adrien Agreste was pretty.

“Wanna talk about what’s stumping you?” Adrien asked her. “I’ve got some time to spare before I need to go. Fencing ended a bit early today.”

That was true enough, his driver wasn’t here yet. It was kind of odd, Adrien’s driver was always so punctual with picking up Adrien.

That’s besides the point.

“Oh, I don’t know. it’s silly. I-I’ll figure it out! Eventually…” Marinette answered after a few moments, ignoring the hesitance in her tone.

“Silly, huh? Try me. I’m sure Nino’s ranted to me about sillier things.”

Marinette definitely didn’t doubt that. Nino could definitely be one of the most extra people on the planet. The little things bothered him. As kind hearted and protective as he was, if something rubbed him the wrong way no one would hear the end of it until it was resolved. They still loved him all the same, though.

“If you’re sure you wanna listen to my painful first world problems, be my guest in that case,” the girl finally answered, smiling weakly. It was a nudge to lighten up her own mood, and it was a mission successful when Adrien laughed a bit in response.

That laugh! The way his eyes crinkled and cheeks lit up, even if it wasn’t a big laugh. He was just happy, and seeing that made Marinette feel better.

They were quiet for a few moments before Adrien spoke up, “whenever you’re ready.”

Pretty and patient. Marinette was definitely striving for a boy that’s far out of her league.

“Well… I’ve got this project in one of my classes,” she started, “and I have no clue what to do. I’ve tried all sorts of ideas and nothing’s coming together.”

To give examples, she pulled her sketchbook back onto her lap, opening up to where the pencil held the page for her. Sighing a bit in defeat, she gazed at her failed ideas and plans before looking back up at Adrien. “I just don’t know where to go with it.”

Adrien nodded at first in response, staying quiet. Marinette had noticed his own eyes moved down to the page. It almost made her feel self conscious of her failure.

Or something like that.

“And like,” she found herself continuing, “i don’t want to hand it in if it isn’t the best I can make it, y’know? But if I don’t hand anything in, then my grade’s gonna drop. I really don’t want to get grounded again.”

“You could always talk to the teacher and ask for an extension. Or maybe get some help with it! I’m sure Alya wouldn’t mind helping.”

Marinette nodded. “Maybe asking for an extension won’t be too bad,” she thought aloud. She glanced up at the blond, smiling a little. She would be lying if she didn’t feel her whole heart do somersaults when she noticed he was smiling right back.

She was about to open her mouth to say something else, but her attention was turned to the curb as she heard someone pulling up.

_That’s his-_

“That’s my ride.” Adrien beat her thoughts to her. He stood up, slinging his backpack up over his shoulder. “I hope you get somewhere with that project, Marinette! I believe in you, if it’s gonna be completed by you, I just know it’s gonna be amazing.”

“I… um, th-thanks! Have- uh, good afternoon!” It was a barely coherent sentence, but it was the best she could get out after he complimented her like that.

“And hey, if you wanna destress for a bit and Alya’s not answering, just message me! I’ll probably answer if I’m not at a photoshoot,” Adrien offered, smiling back at her as he made his way to his car.

Marinette nodded slowly, her face warming up with an oncoming blush as she watched Adrien’s bodyguard open the door for him. Gorilla never said anything, but he protected that boy with his life. He was doing a better job than Adrien’s actual dad.

Adrien waved to her as the car started driving off, causing Marinette’s body to fall into autopilot as she waved back.

Tikki couldn’t help but roll her eyes fondly at her holder’s lovestruck expression.

“Now that this is out of the way, can we go home now? Marinette!"


End file.
